edward bites
by mystiqueshadow
Summary: bella breaks up with edward. so he can make the choice about changing her.but does edward make the right one


_this is my first fanfiction, so please be truthfull.ok tell me if it suks._

--

Edward I don't want to talk to you right now!

Well Bella you don't get a choice. Im here to pick you up and take you home and that's final.

Oh you think its final, do you. I told you last night I wasn't speaking to you or going to see you until you make me one of you!

Edward eyes turned dark, his face full of anger.

Bella for Christ sake were not having this argument again. He said grapping my arm pulling me to his car.

Stop it Edward! Leave me alone. I new I was no match for his strength, but I tried anyway. pulling my arm back.

No! I will not leave you alone, you no I cant. He expression soften a little. He was looking at me, trying to make me agree with him. We stood there staring at each other, with me rubbing my arm.

Well your just going to have to. I've had enough of this relationship…. What ever its called!….. ITS OVER! I said walking away. I looked over my shoulder Edward hadn't moved in stunned disbelief .

Thankfully mike choose that time to walk out of the school. I could tell he had heard everything that just happened. Mike I said when I reached him, umm do you think you could give me a lift home please.

Yer sure Bella, he said looking at Edward expression, and my face. I could tell he didn't want me to stay with Edward.

Jump in. the cars unlocked.

Ok.

He pulled out of the parking lot. I was trying hard not to look back at Edward. And not crying. I thought I was succeeding.

You ok Bella? No im not. Then tears starting to fall. O god I hated it when he made me mad. But his time I wasn't backing down. Before I new it we were parked in front of my house. I was still crying . mike turned to hug me and offer me support. We stayed like that for awhile till I calmed down.

Edward makes you that mad does he? Mike was trying to joke, but all I could think of what I had just done. I just broke up with Edward. Now would Edward think serious about our future together. I wanted to be with him forever, for that to happen he needed to change me. But he wouldn't! we just kept having the same argument over and over again. Till we both get angry, one of us would just walks away.

Yes he does make me mad. Mike. He's just unreasonable sometimes.

I thought he was unreasonable all the time when it concerned you. He chuckled.

Believe me mike I no what you mean. Thanks for this. You no the lift and the support. It really means a lot to me. Im just glad you were still at school. i said looking at him.

Its ok Bella. You needed rescuing, and I came to the rescue. Edward did look pretty mad. And he probably wants to kill me right now. So I had better get going ok.

Thanks again for this mike. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car. Bye mike see you tomorrow.

I don't know how I got inside or to my bedroom. But I do remember crying and crying. Charlie got home and found me still crying.

Bella are you ok. Honey what's wrong.

I'm ok dad. I am really.

Did you and Edward have a fight? He asked. As much as he liked Edward I new he wasn't happy with him.

No! well yes we did…… _I broke up with him dad_.

OK. I thought everything was going ok between you.

It was dad. Dad I really needed to sleep ok im exhausted. I just wanted him to leave me alone, I couldn't talk about right now not when all I wanted to was change what I had done.

Ok Bella. I will let you rest. Umm call me if you need anything. He said closing my door.

Edwards pov

She didn't mean it did she. _NO SHE COULDN'T._ I just stood there watching her walk away. I couldn't move let alone talk or even think. She said something to mike and then got in the car with him. I was in disbelief, in shock. I didn't no what to do. They drove away then it finally hit me. Mike he had heard as arguing. But he didn't understand what bella was saying. _One of us!_ I wanted to kill mike for taking Bella home, for listening. I don't care if our voices were raised. He shouldn't have been there.!

Somehow I made it home. I was in a daze. Alice run out to meet me. Edward where's Bella? She was jumping up down. I just stared at her.

Come on Edward I thought you were going to make up with her! Is she coming over later? I just turned away running for my room. I slammed the door.

Edward! Hey come back. What did I say?

What was that about? Alice. Asked jasper. I don't know all I asked was where was Bella. They must still be fighting. Alice.

I wish he would just change her already. I mean its what she wants. He's being so stubborn about this. Don't you think Jasper.

Yer he is.

They didn't understand! Like I was going to tell them. Hopefully Bella would've clamed down by tomorrow. She was just mad. She'll forgive me. I hope. I was fighting the urge to go to Bella's right now and get her to talk to me. But I new it would do no good. Its dark. And im sure if we raised our voices Charlie would hear us. And probably try to kill me for being in Bella's room after dark..

Edward! Can I come in. it was Esme .

No you cant. Leave me alone!

You need to talk about this Edward. I don't know what you and Bella just said to each other but I think I have a pretty good idea. I'm coming in whether you like it or not.

I was sitting on my lounge with my head between my hands. I didn't even look up when she sat next to me.

I'm guessing that you and Bella are still having the same argument. About turning her. She loves you Edward and I no you love her too. You have to make a choice here. Im sure you don't want to watch her grow old and die. Do you?

No I don't. but I don't think I can do it. Its not that simple. I would be killing her. Just so she could be with me forever. What about her family? What about what she needs… wants, with her life. I cant take all that away from her. i sighed. I'm so confused esme.

You and Bella both need to talk about this Edward face to face, and without losing you tempers.

I should just tell esme right now what had happened. But I counldnt say it aloud. Then it would really be happening.

Edward talk to me please will you!

I cant…. I. She broke up with me! There was a complete silence after this. But I went on. She said she didn't want me near her. She said its over. I looked up to see confusion in her eyes. There I told her.

Do you think she meant it Edward? I mean really meant it. Its sound like you just upset her and pushed to much. Was she upset.

No she just walk off. And I got into mikes car. She wasn't even crying.

That doesn't mean she wasn't upset Edward. You and Bella need to talk. I wont suggest going over now, but you should talk to her in the morning ok

She waited for me to say something. I couldn't. my whole world was Bella. Thanks for the advise but im not going to use it.

Why Edward?

She's wants me out of her life. Then I'm out. I should never have falling for her in the first place.

Don't do this Edward! She was outraged. I could tell.

"Im not… not forever anyway. I just wont to see if im what she really wants I will give her personal space. Its what we both need right now. Ok."

"I hope you no what your doing Edward." She left then

So do I esme so do I.

Bella's pov.

I looked In the mirror. I didn't recognise the person starring back at me. She had dark circles under her eyes her already pale skin was even more pale. Her eyes where swollen. I washed my face.

I wasn't looking forward to going to school today. What would Edward say… do. Would he ignore me. Or force me to talk to him. Did he tell his family. Was he angry, or upset or both. No time for wandering bout what he might do. I had to get to school. He wasn't outside for me so I took my truck. Maybe this was a good thing.

I couldn't see his car when I parked my truck. I could see Rosalie's car but no Edward. Maybe his at home. Alice saw me and was walking toward me. I got out slowly. Not wanting to fall flat on my face.

Hey Bella. She engulfed me in a hug. So she new. That what this was about. She was my friend to so I hugged her back. Don't cry Bella. Its all Edwards fault. He should just change you.

How..how is he? I needed to ask.

Bella his pretty mad. He wouldn't talk about it. He told esme everything. So she told us. But everyone's worried about Edward and I was more worried bout you.

You don't look to good. You need sleep. Bella

I no I just couldn't sleep last night. Alice.

Lets go to class then Bella. Ok.

It was like I was in hell. Everyone new that I had broken up with Edward so they kept offering support. I just wished they would leave me alone. Edward arrived late to school because I didn't see him till lunch time. He look at me when he saw me I couldn't look at him back. I could feel his eyes burning my skin. I sat with mike and the others. _Dear god help me. _Jessica and the others were all talking about this party at mikes house on Saturday. I wasn't interested.

Edward needed to see I loved him enough to give up my human life. It was killing me to stay away from him. To say that I was sorry. Some how I was going to make it though this day and tomorrow. I needed Edward but did he need me?

She wouldn't even look at me. I was so mad. She was sitting next to mike. I wanted to kill him.

Edward you're an ass. You no that. Alice interrupted my musings. You should just turn Bella. Stop hurting her!

I looked at Alice she was pissed at me. I'm not going to do that. Me and Bella are over.

Your kidding. Stunned silence again I looked around at my brothers and sisters. There faces all had looks of shock.

I got up and left.

I made through the rest of day some how. Bella wouldn't look at me in class, nor talk to me. I wanted to touch her hold her. Tell her im sorry. Tell her that she's my life my future but I wouldn't. Bella had to make the first move.

Bella's prov

It was the hardest god dammed day of my life. Edward was so close I could touch him. But we didn't speak or look at each other. I wanted Edward forever, but it's his choice to change me.

Would he want to? Would he still love me, if I had to drink blood, and I didn't blush? Im going insane. Home time didn't come sooner.

_im goin to stop writing now and wait for some reviews. so i can see how to procced with my story line. bye for now_


End file.
